


Free Dancing

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero and Claudio dance during their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Free Dancing  
> Characters: Hero Duke, Claudio  
> Prompt: Dancing  
> Word Count: 485  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: *This takes place before the sleepover between Hero, Meg, Ursula, and Bea* Hero and Claudio dance during their alone time.

**Free Dancing**

Hero laughs as Claudio takes her hand and spins her around the room, a random YouTube playlist of songs running off of Hero’s phone.

The couple had pushed all of the furniture which had been in the middle of the floor off against the walls so that they would have optimum dancing space. No one else was around right now to stop them from it anyway. Bea was out with Pedro and Leo had to run out to run some errands, leaving Hero and Claudio alone to do whatever they wanted.

While the two of them had been watching a video, Hero had seen a playlist for ‘dancing manic’ she didn’t really know what songs that would include, but it gave her a great idea, “Claud?” She asked, smiling as she looked up at him, “You want to dance?”

That lead the two of them to where they were now, dancing around without a care in the world. They had no chance of running into any furniture or anything that was even slightly breakable, so they let their worries fade away. In their minds, it was only the two of them in the whole world, no one else.

As they started to get carried away by the music together, they couldn’t help but laugh and sing along whenever they knew the words.

Finally, when a softer, slower song came on, they both paused to take a breather for a moment. Claudio smiled and held out his hand, “May I have this dance.”

Hero smiled a sweetly beautiful smile, “You may.” She responded as she took his hand. The couples started to waltz around the room, not necessary in time with the music playing aloud, but more in tune with the songs going through their heads.

Even as the music had started to get faster, the couples only slowed down dancing as they got closer together to where their foreheads were touching as they swayed side to side.

“Hero.” Claudio broke the silence in the room, the silence between them. He swallowed before saying, “I love you.”

Hero looked at him and smile, “I love you too, Claudio.”

“No, I _love_ you Hero.” He slightly changed the tone of how he said ‘love’ trying to signify how much that meant to him.

Hero nodded, understanding, “I _love_ you too.” She matched his tone on the world ‘love.’

A smile broke across Claudio’s face which was contagious to Hero, he kissed her and held her. They probably would have stayed like that for a while had Beatrice not come into the house and walked in on them – then making a big scene gagging.

“Pedro! Don’t come in here! It’s _disgusting_!” She called, pushing Pedro out of the room – who was laughing.

Their dancing time was up, but something new opened up in their relationship after that day. Something that, Hero thought, could last for a long time.


End file.
